Mason Savoy (Chew)
Taster's Choice After the FDA announced that poultry distribution was illegal due to the recent avian flu outbreak, Mason Savoy witnessed the cibopathic skills displayed by Tony Chu on a chicken bust. He recommended the U.S. Food and Drug Administration hire Tony and he was subsequently placed as his partner. Together they uncovered illegal chicken distribution restaurant run by an unknown man. Mason and Tony were soon sent to investigate Gardner-Kvashennaya which unveiled the potential that vampires existed. The research outpost was setup to study Altilis-738, a plant with the potential for life. When a half-naked Russian woman began speaking to them in a foreign language about vampires, Mason replied in her native tongue before she escaped. Tony later uncovered Mason was the murderer of food inspector Evan Pepper. When confronted, Mason ripped Tony's ear off as collateral. Mason claimed he was only interested in finding the truth as to why the government banned chicken. He left the FDA and began a life on the run. International Flavor During the destruction of Yamapalu, Caesar, who was working undercover called Mason during the islands destruction. Just Desserts Caesar again calls the FDA to speak with Mason but instead finds John Colby sitting at his desk. While on the run, Mason was soon cornered at a Montero facility where Tony had set up a surveillance team. When confronted with John Colby, Mason offered Colby a chance to help him uncover the truth. John turned him down because he had bitten Tony’s ear off earlier. Mason reveals he had put in the recommendation for John Colby to be entered into the FDA and knocks him out before taking off again. Later, Mason would sit down on Thanksgiving to finally eat Tony’s ear. He then discovered that Tony had a daughter, Olive Chu. Flambe Mason Savoy obtained a vile of blood from Migdalo Daniel, who had gone crazy with his food powers. When Mason consumed a single drop of Migdalo’s blood he was knocked out for 6 straight days. Upon waking up, he tells his partner Caesar that this is going a lot deeper than he expected. As a result, they decide to increase their numbers and abduct Olive Chu. Major League Chew Mason continued to work on Olive as she's held captive. He attempts to force feed her food so she'll use her Cibopathic skills to learn new abilities. Eventually she agrees when presented with a coffee killer at the Jumping Bean Cafe. She agreed to begin training with them after they agreed to let her do things on her terms. Mason and Caesar continued training Olive. They gave her judo and Xocoscalperery skills to make her tougher. Mason continued to work with Caesar behind the scenes as well which caught the eye of John Colby. Bad Apples John finally calls Caesar out on working with Mason. Caesar agrees to introduce the two and talk about their goals. They agree to investigate Senator David Eccles who also sites on the food safety board. Using his cibpathy, Mason gains Eccles' knowledge and decides to go straight for the source of their issues. Family Recipes John fakes an arrest on Mason Savoy. With Mason incarcerated in FDA Supermax Food Prison, he interrogates Ray Jack Montero about how he knew about the coming avian flu. |Powers = |Abilities = }}